Dreaming of the Past
by SilverRose15
Summary: pure Darien and Serena fluff. first season


Dreaming of the Past  


  


While I looked into his midnight blue eyes, I started to melt. We were dancing slowly to instrumental music. We swirled around in a cirlce and I heard an applause begin. As he started to bend his head to kiss me, I woke up with a start.  
I sat up and shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I wanted desperately to go back to sleep, to see the midnight blue eyes that made me feel giddy and smell, that scent that I thought was so familiar, of chocolate and roses. To also feel his strong arms around me trying to keep me safe from any danger.  
All of a sudden I thought of Darien, of whom held my affections but didn't even realize it. I love the way he calls me 'Meatball Head.' Then there's Raye, who insists that they're madly in love with each other. I think not! Whenever I'm spying on them (tehe), Darien looks bored out of his mind, and it just breaks my heart. I think..... I'm in love with Darien.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two and a half hours later........  
I think I fell asleep thinking of Darien, but when I woke up, Luna was screaming at me to get up. I fell out the bed startled and looked at the cat clock. (AN: say that 10 times fast!) It said 7:45.  I thought. I picked myself and Luna off the floor and hurried into the bathroom as fast I could move.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ten minutes later..... and very exhausted....  
I was running with my lunch bag in one hand and my school in the other down the side walk, trying not to bump into anyone, except maybe Darien.  I thought to myself.  
Then I saw him and went towards him.  I rammed into him really hard, even though I knew he was there, I just wanted to feel his arms around me.  
And sure enough his arms came around my waist so I wouldn't fall.  
"Watch where you're goin' Meatball Head!"   
Inaudible sigh.  
"My name isn't Meatball Head, Darien! It's Serena. Now say it with me... Serena. S-E-R-E-N-A." I say with anger but inside I'm melting into him because his arms are still around me.  
"Meatball Head. M-E-A-T-B-A-L-L space H-E-A-D." He looked at our position and stepped away from me.  
"Ooooooooooo! Darien, you're soo mean to me!" I yelled in his face, loving every minute of our usually daily battles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V.  
I looked at the beauty in front of me and sighed loudly.  
"I'm sorry, Serena," I said to her. I was in no mood to battle. I had another one of those dreams again of the girl who looked a lot like Serena a.k.a. Meatball Head.  
"What's wrong, Darien?" she asked suddenly concerned.  
"It's nothing, Meatball Head."  
She winced when I said that name again. And again I said, "Sorry Serena, I didn't mean it."  
She looked at her watch and gave an exasperated whimper.   
"Oh crap! Now I'm really late. Miss H. is gonna kill me or even give me two hours of detention! See ya Darien!" and she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4:05 p.m. (still in Darien's P.O.V.)  
Serena was late. She always came at exactly at 3:45:56 p.m. Ok. So what? I'm in love with the girl, who cares? Except maybe Serena herself.  
I heard the arcade doors swish open and I looked up hopefully. And my hopes were fulfilled. It was my lovely Meatball Head. >Wait a sec. Since when was she yours?< >Since I first laid eyes on her.< I replied to my brain. She ran happily to Andrew who was working at the bar.  
I saw her talk giddily to my best friend, and my heart was broken. So being the creep that she thinks that I am, I walked up to her and sat down on the stool next to hers. She glared up at me.  
"Hey, Meatball Head! Fail any tests today?" I asked her, while wanting to punch myself cold.  
"For your information, no, I didn't! I actually had a wonderful day, until you showed up!" she answered defensively.  
"That's great Serena!" I said, suprising the living daylights out of Serena and Andrew both.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V.  
I stared at him, very suprised indeed. All the while I'm shaking with a little bit of delight from Darien being so nice to me. I think Andrew recovered earlier than I did.  
"What did you say, Darien?" he asked.  
"I said, that's great, Serena! Why?"   
"Nevermind. I'll just be in back if you need anything," he said while walking into the back room shaking his head.  
"Darien? Why do you care all of a sudden?" I asked shyly.  
"I don't know. So tell me about your day."  
So I told him about my wonderful day that I had. First, I wasn't late. I was actually early. I had forgotten that we had a late day, so when I showed up, Miss H. almost fainted from disbelief. The only other person that was there besides Miss H. and me was Amy, one of my best friends and a.k.a. Sailor Mercury. Then gym was cancelled because the gym teacher was sick or something. Then, to my delight, in the afternoon, there was an assembly. In that assembly, the principle said three wonderful words. Talent show tryouts. I signed up right away, and said that I was going to sing. That was why I was so late to get the arcade.  
Darien started to laugh when I mentioned that I could sing.  
"Darien, I can sing. You've never heard me sing before so how would you know?"  
"Then prove it."  
"Ok. Maybe I will. Come to the tryouts at Juuban Middle School tomorrow at noon."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
With that final comment, I ran out of the arcade. When I got to my destination, the rose gardens in the park, I started to jump for joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night (still in Serena's P.O.V.)  
I was looking into two beautiful midnight blue eyes. I thought of Darien's eyes. I felt the arms around me. I thought of how Darien had held me that very day. I smelled chocolate and roses. I then thought of both Tuxedo Mask (A.N.: humongous sigh) and Darien.  
Instead of dancing in a ballroom, we were on a balcony. I heard soft music coming from near by. I tore my eyes from this gorgeous guy's eyes and found a small quartet playing beautiful music. I sighed. I looked into eyes and I swear I thought I could read his thoughts. He was thinking the same thing I was thinking. I loved him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien's P.O.V  
I think I was dreaming. I was with a girl that looked a lot like Serena and Sailor Moon. Her eyes were crystal blue and her blond hair was down to her knees. We were dancing on a balcony. There was a string quartet was playing beautiful music. I heard her sigh.  
I looked into her eyes the same moment she did mine and I saw deep into her soul. She was thinking the same thing I was thinking. I loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena's P.O.V.  
He bent his head down to kiss me, but just like last time, I woke up. I looked at my clock. It said 9:05. Thank God it's Saturday. I had time before I had to get to the middle school. I cuddled into my pillows, slowly stretched out my limbs, and got up to eat some breakfast. I went downstairs and found the house empty. Then I remembered my parents were out of town and Sammy, my annoying brother, was at a friend's house. I decided just to have some of my Life cereal (A.N.: I have no clue as to what they eat for breakfast in Japan so bear with me. I picked Life cereal because it's my favorite!) for breakfast. When I finished, I put the bowl in the dishwasher and went upstairs to take a nice warm shower.  
I got out of the shower with an hour left and hurriedly blew my hair dry. When I finished putting the finishing touches on my odangoes, I put on some pink eyeshadow and Bubble gum flavor lip gloss. I got dressed and looked in the mirror.  I thought. I grabbed my purse that had my tape in it and I was out the door with Luna following me. I walked casually to my middle school and saw a red convertable with it's top up pull up to the curb in front of my school. (A.N.: OK, bear with me on this. I have absolutely no idea as to what Darien drives and plus that's like the only car I know.)  
The driver stepped out and I held my breath. It was Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V.  
When I got out of my car, I looked around. I saw Serena coming my way, and decided to walk towards her. She was still looking at my car. Hey, so what? I have a convertable.  
I then studied the beautiful blond in front of me. She had on a pink sundress that came down to her knee. In one of her odangoes, or like I always say, meatballs, she had a daisy. She was very nice to look at, and I'd have to admit that she looked radiant. She walked up to me and grinned.  
"Ready to be impressed?" she asked.  
"Yes, I am. Shall we?"  
"We shall," she answered with a giggle.  
I gave her my elbow, and she accepted. I don't know what has come over me lately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V.  
When we walked into the auditorium, I noticed Raye was singing. She was singing "Oh, Starry Night," my favorite song that she wrote. She finished the song and I clapped enthusiastically. I noticed Chad was there. I prayed to God that he wouldn't sing. And thank God he didn't. I waved to Raye as she walked off the stage, and she waved back. She was all smiles.  
I looked at Darien.  
"Why don't you go get seats for us, while I give them my tape and warm up."  
"Sure."  
I walked backstage and found the sound system person. I gave them my tape and went off in a corner to warm up my voice. Finally I heard an announcement.  
"Serena Tsukino? You're next," my principle said.  
I took the mic and talked into it.  
"Today I'm going to sing "My Lagan Love" that I learned from my Grandmother."  
The crowd burst out into applause as I heard the harp music begin. I started to sing the beautiful song.  
_Where Lagan streams sings lullaby  
There blows a lily fair;  
The twilight gleam is in her eye  
The night is on her hair  
And like a love-sick lenanshee,  
She hath my heart in thrall;  
Nor life I owe, nor liberty,  
For Love is lord of all.  
  
_I waited for the notes to continue as I looked at Darien's stunned face. My soprano voice was carrying like a bell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien P.O.V.  
I sat there stunned as she continued her song.  
  
_And often when the beetles horn  
Hath lulled the eve to sleep,  
I steal unto her shielding lorn  
And thro' the dooring peep.  
There on the cricket's singing stone.  
She spares the bog wood fire,  
And hums in sad sweet undertone  
The song of heart's desire.  
  
_The song finished and the place began clapping and cheering for Serena. I think I clapped the loudest. I threw in a whistle or two. She stepped off the stage and I ran to her.  
"Oh my God, Serena. You were amazing," Raye was saying to her.  
"Like yeah, Serena, that was fab!" Chad commented.  
"Hey Meatball Head! You were fabulous!!" came I.  
She winced at the name, but she started to smile.  
"Thanks Darien. That means a lot to me!" she smiled even brighter.  
I think she suprised us all when she ran into my arms to hug me. I was shocked beyond belief. For an instant she looked like my dream princess.  
"Do ya want some ice cream, Serena?" I asked.  
"Sure, but after the last auditioner, cause they'll probably make an annoucement or something about who won," she said.  
So we sat down and waited. After about five more performers, the principle came onstage and made the announcement both Serena and I were waiting for.  
"The judges will call the houses of the winners tonight, from 7-8:30. Enjoy the rest of the day," the principle said nonchalantly.  
Serena jumped up and said,"How about that ice cream, Darien?"  
"Aren't you nervous?" I asked as we were walking to my car.  
"Sure am, but it's not like I care or anything."  
"Yes you do, Meatball Head. You're really nervous. I can see your hands shaking."  
"Ok, you got me there, Darien, but don't tell the others. Ok?"  
"Ok. Now lets get that ice cream!" I said to liven up the mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V.  
When we arrived at the ice cream parlor, I ran hungrily to the counter. Darien started chuckling, but followed me anyways. I picked out Cookie Dough and Strawberry Cheesecake. (A.N.: Both my favorites!) Darien chose chocolate, and suddenly I was reminded of my dream. Just because he ordered chocolate. I shook it off and decided on telling Luna later about my dreams.   
We picked out a booth, and sat down in it. We were across from each other so we could look at the other person. I found myself telling Darien about my life. He laughed at the appropriate places and just looked at me in a glazed way. I then mentioned my parents and family and Darien suddenly got a tear in his eye.  
"What is it, Dairen? What's wrong?" I asked worried.  
"I don't have any parents. They died in a car crash when I was five, I think, but I don't remember them at all. The docters told me that I had amnesia. I became an orphane, and lived in an orphanage until I was 15. I then went to college, and I'm about finished at becoming a docter."  
He looked down at his hands. I took one of his hands in mine and silently urged him on.  
"I didn't have any friends at the orphanage, and I was so lonely. You and Andrew are my first friends."  
I was one of his first friends.  
"Oh, Darien, that must have been terrible," I said just above a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V.  
I looked at Serena. The beautiful, sweet, kind, generous, loving girl that was sitting across from me holding my hand in both of hers. I looked into her eyes and saw care. Not pity. Care. I hated pity. I also saw compassion and understanding. Right, then and there I wanted to kiss her tempting lips in front of everybody.   
"It's ok, Serena," I said to her in an equal quietness.  
"Do you wanna come over to my house? No one's home, which is good because my Dad would freak. Then you could hear if I'm in the show or not."  
"I don't know."  
She looked at me with pleading in her eyes. I couldn't resist her offer.  
"Ok, I'll come," I said giving in.  
"Then let's go, since it's almost 7."  
She got up and grabbed my arm. I payed for the ice cream, and we hopped in the car. Five minutes later we were at Serena's house. I got out of the car nervously, and went to open Serena's door. I helped her out and after a few minutes of muttered curses from Serena, we went inside the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V.  
When we were inside my house, it was dark. I could have sworn I left a light on. Oh well. Luna must have turned off the light when she left with me. She had a date with Artemis, Mina Aino's cat. Mina's also one of my many friends and fellow scout, Sailor Venus.   
"Um. Darien? I kinda wanna change outta this dress. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
He said nothing. He just sat down on the couch, looked at me and nodded. So I went upstairs to change into some jeans and a t-shirt. When I returned a few minutes later, I found Darien looking at some of my pictures. Suddenly, I got very embarresed because in a few of those pictures, I'm kinda taking a bath naked. I grabbed the pictures from him, making him look at me. I smiled my most charming smile and put down the pictures somewhere far away.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Because I don't want you to look at some of those pictures."  
"Why?"  
"Because those pictures, um... have somethings in there I don't want you to see."  
"Like what?"  
"Like things that I don't want you to see."  
"Like I said, like what?"  
"Fine!! I'll tell you. I'm sorta naked in some of the pictures."  
"There's nothing the matter there."  
"Yes there is."  
"No there isn't."  
"Yes."  
"Fine. There is. Now do you want to watch a movie, because if we don't do something, I might just look at those pictures?" asked Darien.  
"Sure. Let's see. We have _Ever After_, _Empire Records_, _Beauty and the Beast_, _Snow White_, _Little Mermaid_, _The_ _Matrix_, and _101 Dalmations_. Your pick."  
"Um. Let's watch _The Matrix_."  
"Ok. I love that movie."  
"Yeah, so do I."  
There was an awkward silence between us. Then we were startled by a phone call. I looked at it. Then at Darien. Then back to the phone again. I ran to get it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello? Is this the Tsukino house?"  
"Yes, it is."  
"And are you Serena..."  
"Yes!!!!!!" I said cutting her off.  
"Then you have been selected as one of the ten to perform at the talent show next month."  
"Thank you soooo much!"  
"No, the pleasure is all mine. Have a good day, and remember practice starts next week on Monday after school gets out."  
"Um thank you so much, miss. Can you tell me something?"  
"Yes."  
"Did Raye Hino get in?"  
"Just a sec."  
There was a brief second of typing on the other line.  
"Yes she is, Serena."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Bye bye now."  
"Bye."  
I put the receiver down and started jumping up and down, shouting, "YES!! YES!! YES!! I MADE IT!!"  
"Calm down, Meatball Head."  
I ran to Darien and shut him up with a kiss on the lips. Both of us were startled at first, but Darien wrapped me into his arms. The kiss started out sweet, but compassion took control. My hands played with his hair, his slid up and down my back. I was right about one thing. He _did _smell like roses and chocolate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V.  
I tasted her sweet lips thoroughly. I broke our kiss when we both were out of breath. I looked into her innocent eyes and held her close to me, not believing the kiss just happened. We were both breathing hard, but we breathed in rhythm with each other. After a few seconds of silent breathing, Serena broke the quietness.  
"Wow," was all she said.  
"Yeah. That was amazing, Serena. Um, do you wanna watch the movie now?"  
"Sure."  
So I sat down on the couch that faced the T.V., while she put the tape in. I watched her every move. I looked at her slim legs and her stomach, which a little of skin was showing. She stood up and caught me looking at her intently. She blushed becomingly and cuddled up next to me on the couch with the remote in her hand.  
I casually flung my arm around her thin shoulders. Serena cuddled deeper into my embrass. As I watched the movie, once and a while I would look at Serena. The last time I looked at her, she was fast asleep in my arms. I didn't want to wake her up, so I picked her up effortless and carried into what I thought was her room. It was pink and had cresant moons and stars all around the room. I set her on her bed and was about to leave when I heard her say my name. (A.N.: Say my name, say my name. When no one is around you, say baby I love you. Sorry~ I just heard that song.)  
"Darien, please don't go," she whispered.  
I turned around to see her half awake.  
"But what about your parents?"  
"They're not coming home until late tomorrow evening. Besides I just wanna be with you," she said with a sigh.  
I didn't even answer. I just walked by her bed and lied down beside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V.  
a voice said to me that sounded a lot like Luna. I put it aside and made room for Darien to go beside me.  
He put one of his hands on my sorta bare stomach and I got little chills running up and down my whole body. Then he lifted my head up gently and slid his arm in there for my pillow. I felt whole with him there so I fell asleep with not a single weird dream of that weird place.  
I woke up to a beeping noise heard only to me. I looked at the position Darien and I had positioned ouselves. I was facing him and both of his arms were around me. Our legs were slightly entwined with one another's. I blushed deeply, but got up slowly so I wouldn't wake him up. I looked at the time quickly and saw it was around nine at night. I moaned slightly and went out into the hallway.  
I punched the botton that was beeping~ Jupter's~ and spoke softly.  
"Negamonster?"  
"Yes, at the mall. Hurry up!" Jupiter (a..k.a. Lita) said softly.  
"Ok. I'll be there in just a sec."  
I went back into my room and found Darien fully awake.  
"How do you know about Negamonsters?"  
"Ok, I'll tell you the truth, because I love you."  
He looked a little stunned at the last three words I said, and I took a deep sigh.  
"I'm Sailor Moon," I said very quietly.  
He looked up suprised.  
Then I continued, "But how do you know about them, Darien?"  
"Fine, I'll tell you since I love you too."  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask."  
"You are?!"  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, then you might me interested in the attack at the mall," said quickly and turned around grabbing my locket.  
"_Moon Crystal Power!!_"  
I was surrounded by pink and blue and bubbles and ribbons. I felt a power surge and did my pose.  
I looked to where Darien was standing before I transformed, to find Tuxedo Mask standing in his place. We looked at each other for a moment before we kissed quickly.  
We ran outside and Tuxie put his arms around me. All of a sudden I didn't feel the ground underneath me. I looked down and saw that we were flying towards the mall. My Tuxie could fly!! I looked into his eyes for a moment and suddenly we were there.  
Tuxie put me down, but didn't let go of my hand. We ran hand in hand to the fight. The place was all most destroyed. I grabbed my tiara and yelled, "_Moon Tiara Magic!!_" and it caught the ugly monster in its place. Then I started my little intro.  
"Stop right there, Megasleeze!! I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
"It's about time, Meatball Head!" came an angry, yet scarred Mars.  
"Don't call her that! Only I can, Mars," came MY Tuxie.  
Raye looked a little stunned, but nodded.  
The monster started to laugh evilly. He tried to blast me, but of course Darien leaped out of the way with me in a damsel-in-distress kinda position. We landed safely a little ways away.  
"_Mercury Ice Bubbles, Freeze!_"  
"_Venus, Love Chain, Encircle!_"  
Ahh, my friends. I knew it! That would help.  
I turned to see the ugly monster and grabbed for my wand.  
"_Moon Septer Activation!_" and the monster was "moon dusted."  
I looked at Tuxie and then my friends.  
"Hi guys!! Bye guys!!"  
Big sigh here. Tuxie again disappeared (or should I say flew) away from the stunned scouts. I closed my eyes. We softly landed somewhere. I opened my eyes, and was amazed by the view.  
"Where are we?"  
"My place."  
"Oh."  
"Let's go inside."  
I transformed back into my normal, everyday outfit. So did Darien. He picked me up in the damsel-in-distress way again and carried me into the apartment. He set me down on the couch and got a movie out. It was _The Matrix_. I sighed and snuggled up to him as he sat down. It felt so right to be like this. I felt so safe in his arms and I didn't want to move. The movie soon ended. I turned to Darien at the same time he did to me. I looked deep into his azul (A.N.: Spanish!!) eyes and stayed that way for a couple of minutes before he swept me into a long, sweet kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was around 11, I think, when we stopped making out on his couch.  
"Wow," like I said before, with my first kiss.  
"Yeah."  
A silence came upon us has we breathed hard. Then all of a sudden Darien stood up.  
"Come with me," he said a bit shyly. He reached out his hand.  
Of course like the love-sick fool that I was I went with him. He led me to an adjoining room. It had a piano. I stared shocked... standing there just looking at the Baby Grand with my mouth open.  
"Go ahead, play something," he answered. He led me to the piano and helped me sit down.  
"But I don't know how to play. Can you?"  
"Yes. I learned how to play in the orphanage." He looked away, but I turned his head with my finger to look at me.  
"It's ok. You can play," I said soothingly.  
He looked straight into my eyes and into my heart and soul. I saw a tear falling down his cheek, and I wiped it away. I took him into my arms as I sang a song that I learned from my Grandma whenever I cried, the song that I sang at the tryouts:  
"_Where Lagan stream sings lullaby  
There blows a lily fair;  
The twighlight gleam is in her eye  
The night is on her hair  
And, like a love-sick lenanshee,  
She hath my heart in thrall;  
Nor life I owe, nor liberty,  
For Love is lord of all.  
  
And often when the beetles horn  
Hath lulled the eve to sleep,  
I steal unto her sheilding lorn,  
And thro' the dooring peep.  
There on the cricket's singing stone.  
She spares tje bog wood fire  
And hums in sad sweet undertone  
The song of heart's desire._"  
  
"That was beautiful, Serena. Didn't you sing that today at tryouts?"  
"Yup, but with the actual music, like a harp."  
"Where did you learn it?"  
"My Grandmother before she died," gulp. "She taught it to me, so I could sing it to my children and grandchildren."  
There was a comforting silence as we sat there, listening to each other breath. Darien suddenly sat up from my embrace and started softly on the piano. I found myself falling asleep and put my head on Darien's shoulder. I felt myself being picked up and carried. I heard a door open, and slightly opened my eyelids. What I saw was a bed and then an adjoining to door to probably the bathroom. We went into there and Darien splashed a little cool water on me to get up. I looked at him puzzeled.  
"Time to take you home, my Meatball Head."  
I sighed and nodded. He took my hand instead of carrying me to the door. He gave me a black leather jacket, and actually put it on me. He opened the door, and led me out. He closed the door behind us, and locked it.  
He then led me to the elevator and we waited not that long for it to come. We got in and the trip to the car deck took all but 5 minutes, but to me it was like 5 seconds. Darien led me to his convertable and then I saw a motorcycle by it. I got a little excited, but not too excited because I was a little whipped.  
He led me to his car and helped me in. I curled into a ball as Darien drove me home. When we got there, Darien pecked me on the cheek, I think, and carried me to the door. I woke up entirely then. The light was on inside. Luna was probably home, or I forgot to turn it off and lock the door before we left. I walked in and of course I was right. There Luna sat on the sofa watching the news. She looked at Darien, but all she did was nod. She walked up to me and Darien.  
"Tell me, Serena, what happened to you?" she asked me.  
I looked at Darien. He looked a little nervous, but I looked at him and said, "Darien, this is Luna. She is my gaurdian cat from the Moon Kingdom." I looked at Luna, she nodded to him.  
"Nice to meet you Darien. And thank you for taking care of Serena," she said then she disappeared upstairs.  
I turned to Darien and kissed him good night and sweet dreams. He turned to leave and I closed the door and locked it. I went around the house, and actually cleaned up the mess I made that day. I turned the lights off and locked all the doors. I took off Darien's jacket and hung it up. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. Just before I closed my eyes, my eyes wanderes over the clock. Midnight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreaming................  
I swirled around in a white dress and went back to my prince. He had on armour and a black cape. His piercing blue eyes stared at me and took me out onto the patio. He gave me a white rose and I saw Darien looking back at me.  
"Darien!"  
"Serena?" his eyes lit up and saw recognition.  
Finally my dream prince was found. I looked over my shoulder and saw Queen Serenity, my mother, and Sailor Pluto walking towards us. I looked hopefully to Mother, but Sailor Pluto spoke for her.  
"Hello, Princess. Prince Endymion. I see you've finally found each other in the dream world. You will wake up now, from dreaming of the past, and find each other in reality. Good bye, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Enjoy life and each other," her voice faded and I woke up to a sunny morning.  
I got out of bed and put on a sundress that was pink and fixed my hair just so and I was ready to go see and meet my Prince. I walked happily outside, and started towards the arcade. I took my time on getting there. On my way in, I noticed that familiar head of dark ebony hair and walked up behind him. I put my hands on his eyes and asked, "Guess who?"  
I felt him shiver happily beneath my touch and turned around. He swept me off of my feet and took me to the back room.  
"We aren't allowed in here, Darien."  
"I asked Andrew if he could let me borrow it for about two hours," he said mischieviously.  
"Oh, why two hours?" I asked innocently.  
"Just to see you, my Princess Serenity, and to kiss you. To sweep you off of your feet. And also to hear you say those wonderful words again."  
I sighed. "My Prince... I love you with all my heart and soul. Do you love me?"  
He answered with a kiss. "I..." kiss "love..." kiss "you..." kiss "Serena..." kiss "Tsukino."  
We heard a knock and both shouted, "Leave us alone!!"  
As Darien leaned in for another kiss, I thought _   
  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
